


不要卸下天使之名

by KabaKun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Gentle Sex, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: 极其短小的孕期play。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 21





	不要卸下天使之名

**Author's Note:**

> *预警：我流孕期play，微量Daddy Kink，非ABO世界观，请慎点。  
> *受到我苏@SugarSu 画的绝美孕期pp的启发，于是有了这篇文，给她比心！  
> *标题取自KinKi Kids的单曲《やめないで,PURE》，但剧情和歌词无甚关联。

男孩的身体在被褥上舒展开来，和他柔软的卷发有着相似的狂乱。被揉作一圈的丝绒睡衣松垮垮地缠在他的双乳和隆起的小腹之间，像从雪峰穿流而过的浅溪。自怀孕以来，男孩的皮肤愈发细腻，有着连那双乳峰流出来的乳汁都比不上的洁白光泽。他的双手紧紧地攥着身下的被单，曲起的双腿随着下半身的扭动而伸展着，绝望得像搁浅后胡乱挣扎的鱼。  
托尼将他的痛苦和欲望统统看在眼里。他已经数不清这是彼得第几次从睡梦中痛醒，因为日渐成熟的胎儿不断挤压男孩的前列腺，却又无法给予他充盈的快感；他的双乳盛满了甘甜的汁液，却因时机未到而在高耸的乳房内肿胀。  
男孩半阖的眼里几乎溢出泪水，脸颊和双唇因长时间的忍耐红得似要滴下血来。托尼轻轻将他的身体横放，站在床边将男孩的双腿分开，架在自己的肩上。他俯下身，在男孩的耳边低吟安慰的话语，但对方的眼神仍是迷茫，只知道用半硬的性器盲目地在他的勃起上来回地蹭。  
托尼发出沙哑的低吼，低头将男孩的左乳含进嘴内，像婴孩般吮吸、轻咬。他仍无法品尝男孩的第一口乳汁，但彼得身上浓烈的奶香已经足够令他疯狂。他的男孩终于发出满足的叹慰，下身依旧不知所措地扭动着。托尼往下，轻吻他的腰侧，在他的肚脐周围舔舐，一路往下，最后停在了男孩濡湿的私处之上。彼得急切地将胯部向上顶，但被男人轻易地避开。然后托尼听见男孩泄露情欲的呻吟，那是他最爱的音调。他将双手撑在男孩耳边的床垫上，仿佛进食前仔细打量猎物的捕食者。

托尼常常惊讶于男孩身上所具备的神性。  
显然，彼得已经不是最初遇见他时的那个十四岁少年了，他曾面对无数人生中必然要经历的黑暗，他曾到过外太空，经历过两次死亡……最直白地说，他们之间已经有过无数次性事，但每次当他醒来时，彼得又会与当年那个无邪的孩子的身影重合：他对一切事物总是抱持热切的求知欲，他真诚、宽容、善良，仿佛永远不会生长。  
而现在，彼得躺在他的身下，那具几近赤裸的身体向他展露一种不可思议的无暇与蓬勃，甚至比怀孕前更具趋于完美。他像熟透的石榴，赤红的躯体内孕育着丰盈的果浆。男孩在很长的一段时间里已经不像他们刚在一起时那样，一碰就忍不住高潮，但胎儿显然又令他的身体陷入前所未有的敏感处境。托尼迷恋男孩在空中来去自如的坚韧腰肢，同时也沉溺于他在妊娠期的丰腴，光洁而神圣，几乎令他不敢触碰这具身体。

托尼沉下身，极缓慢地进入男孩泥泞的甬道。男孩连忙用手背挡住嘴，不知是为了压抑破碎的呻吟，抑或是不想被男人看见他的脸。托尼只进入了一半，男孩的性器已经开始断续渗出前液，他不再继续开拓逼仄的穴道，而是就着已进入的部分开始抽插，男孩握住床单的指节发白，托尼移开他挡在面前的手，让男孩在高潮时发出稚嫩又淫秽的尖叫。  
他还没有释放，但在男孩喘息之间已经退出了他的体内。他俯下身，用舌尖在男孩红肿的穴口轻轻地打转，他能感觉到张阖着的密穴仍在分泌大量润液。  
男孩身体柔软，但释放过一次的性器仍挺立着。等他终于找回了意识，声音微弱得几乎无法被听见：  
“你撒谎，这根本没有用。”还是很痛。  
他没有说出后半句，但显然已经足够了。  
在托尼听来，那像是出自圣母之口的旨意，用那甜蜜又天真的声音诱惑他再试一次。

他不能辜负他。

托尼坐在床边，将软绵绵的男孩拉起来，引导他坐到自己腿上。男孩几乎无法站稳，托尼轻松地用双手将他从腋下抱起，好像他和腹中的孩子加起来不具备任何重量。男孩的肩胛骨随着呼吸急促地张合，像童话花园里的白瓷蝴蝶。托尼替他将那件衣服彻底脱下来，拉至头顶时，男孩发间的汗水溅在他的脸上，有初乳的清香。  
彼得正背对着他，一只手撑在他的大腿上，另一只手托住隆起的小腹，缓缓地往他坚挺的性器上坐。托尼一边用手揉捏男孩的双乳，一边耐心地观察他小心翼翼的动作。  
他想起他们第一次尝试这种姿势时，莽撞的男孩竟握住他勃起的性器一坐到底，最后哭喊着几乎将他的肩骨捏碎。  
托尼的眼睛里流露出人们怀念过往时会出现的缥缈笑意，他突然捧着男孩的双腿向上抬。失去支撑的男孩重重地跌落在他炙热的性器上，惊叫着将背脊贴在男人的身前。等他回过神时，发现男人的性器已经完全楔入他的体内，这并不痛苦，甚至是他一直渴望获得的快感，但恐惧令男孩慌乱地挣脱他的怀抱，用没有扶住小腹的那只手往后推开托尼，他的双腿在空中胡乱地踢，但这只是令性器更加深入他的体内。  
“嘘，小彼，停下，你会伤到自己的。”他看见泪水从男孩的侧脸滑下，深知他真正怕的是伤到了孩子，于是又在他耳边柔声道：“我保证孩子不会有事的。”  
男孩终于不再挣扎，但仍是不愿靠在男人的怀里，他低声道：“你保证过的。”  
托尼几乎被他孩子气的嗔怒逗笑，在他的背部印下几个吻，伸手绕过男孩的身体抚摸他隆起的腹部，“当然。”

这次，托尼拉着男孩慢慢地靠在自己身上，直到他的炽热精准地顶在男孩的前列腺上。彼得扬起头发出急促的喘息，他的性器再度充血，颤抖着欲要喷发压抑许久的渴望。  
男孩突然痛苦地尖叫起来，托尼能感觉到婴儿在他的腹部微动，他担心是自己持续刺激男孩的高点引起的疼痛，正准备退出，但很快又听见彼得腻人的呻吟。  
是胎儿和他同时在挤压男孩的前列腺。这次他的男孩终于失去了控制自己的力气，不再抑制高昂的尖叫，他脱力地倒在男人怀内，但还是用发抖的手保护着他正孕育的生命。  
他仍是贞洁而忠诚，仿佛永远无人能夺走那份的童贞。  
托尼故意在男孩抵达高潮前稍稍抽出性器，听他的男孩啜泣着说些下流话，哀求他让他释放。他吻去男孩侧脸的泪水，将手掌叠在他扶住小腹的手下，抽插着最终和他一同释放。

“现在还痛吗？”托尼笑着在他耳边问道。  
男孩紧闭着双眼瘫软在他怀内，许久才虚弱地摇了摇头。  
托尼将他环抱在左臂，用指尖捻取男孩身上的精液，在他凹陷的脐眼内轻柔地绕圈。男孩无处可躲，只能呜咽着说自己困了。托尼闻言，不再挑逗筋疲力尽的男孩，久久地看着他被泪水和汗水浸湿的发梢和睫毛，最终在他的唇边留下一个绵长的吻，而男孩连回应的力气都不剩了。  
他静静地等着男孩的呼吸平稳，想将他平放在床上，但男孩突然伸出手去搂他的腰，他没有睁开眼睛，贴在男人胸膛上的脸颊像火般炽热，“就这样睡可以吗……爹地？”  
“当然，我的天使。”  
他抱着男孩躺下，在他睡去之前替他轻抚已经停止躁动的腹部，疲软的性器仍埋在男孩体内。他不敢乱动，因为男孩显然已经连睁开眼的精力都没有了。  
可以确定的是，他的男孩今晚不会再惊醒了。

（End）


End file.
